little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Molly McIntyre/Relationships
Relationships Elsa and Amelia Elsa and Amelia are Molly's roommates in her most recent year at Luna Nova. Due to influence from her corrupted persona Ghost Witch, she mocked Elsa's dream to become a teacher, inciting an argument between three friends before leaving them outraged to the point of the two don't care if they never see her again. However, on the next time loop, neither Elsa nor Amelia remember such argument and worried when Molly goes missing. After Molly is freed from her curse, she feels guilty about terrible things she said to her friends and make amends with them as she returns to a normal life at Luna Nova despite the two don't remember anything. Atsuko Kagari Molly and Akko become friends upon finding their common interest in Seven Wonders of Luna Nova and have known the Japanese beforehand thanks to her infamous reputation in the academy. Prior to this however, she tricked the latter to break the seal of Horologium Chamber and undo the Japanese and her gang's efforts in breaking the time loop they unwittingly trapped into so they can retrieve splintered fragments of her Ghost Witch half due to said persona's influence over her. In stark contrast of her original self, Molly's Ghost Witch persona is rather manipulative and displayed great contempt towards Akko for still able to boast about her dreams despite her shortcomings while she (Molly) believed her dream had been ruined and had to start all over again, and not surprised that Akko couldn't determine her as the culprit when even Diana could not. After being freed from Curse of Time and subsequently had her Ghost Witch persona purged from her psyche along with the curse, Molly becomes grateful to Akko and her friends, and she apologized for scattering her Chariot Card collection away. Lotte Jansson Not much is known about her relationship with Lotte, yet it can be inferred that the two become friends since Horologium Chamber incident. Lotte is determined to save Molly as much as Akko upon learning her true nature and break the curse that corrupted her into Ghost Witch. The two and the rest of the gang are later seen helping Akko arranging the books at the library. Sucy Manbavaran Not much is known about her relationship with Sucy, yet it can be inferred that the two become friends since Horologium Chamber incident. Despite her reluctance, Sucy assisted Akko to save Molly upon learning her true nature and break the curse that corrupted her into Ghost Witch. The two and the rest of the gang are later seen helping Akko arranging the books at the library. Amanda O'Neill Not much is known about her relationship with Amanda, yet it can be inferred that the two become friends since Horologium Chamber incident. Amanda assisted Akko to save Molly upon learning her true nature and break the curse that corrupted her into Ghost Witch, even if it means using a brute force to do so. The two and the rest of the gang are later seen helping Akko arranging the books at the library. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger Not much is known about her relationship with Constanze, yet it can be inferred that the two become friends since Horologium Chamber incident. Constanze assisted Akko to save Molly upon learning her true nature and break the curse that corrupted her into Ghost Witch, going so far bringing her fully functional Stanbots prototypes to do so. The two and the rest of the gang are later seen helping Akko arranging the books at the library. Jasminka Antonenko Not much is known about her relationship with Jasminka, yet it can be inferred that the two become friends since Horologium Chamber incident. Jasminka assisted Akko to save Molly upon learning her true nature and break the curse that corrupted her into Ghost Witch. The two and the rest of the gang are later seen helping Akko arranging the books at the library. Diana Cavendish Not much is known about her relationship with Diana, yet it can be inferred that the two become friends since Horologium Chamber incident. Diana assisted Akko to save Molly upon learning her true nature and break the curse that corrupted her into Ghost Witch. The two and the rest of the gang are later seen helping Akko arranging the books at the library. Category:Molly McIntyre